Silver
by Tukkus
Summary: To chłopak ze srebrnym sercu, że nigdy nie miała się zakochać. Ona jest idealna dziewczyna, która po prostu chce zaimponować jej rodzicom. Ale jeden incydent z niektórych książek przynosi im bliskie, a to nie jest długo przed uczucia rozwijać.


Rozdział 1

Witam, nazywam się Spencer Hastings. Idę w Rosewood High School. Obecnie jestem wolny, i nie miałem dużo doświadczenia w randki, ale to jest w porządku. Chcę skupić się na nauce, ponieważ chcę, aby moi rodzice mnie kochają. Zawsze myślałem, że moi rodzice mnie nie kochasz, bo nie sprzyja siostrę więcej w ciągu całego mojego życia. Chcę, aby zmienić tak źle! Więc jestem na misji, aby udowodnić im, że jestem tak dobry, jak Melissa. Szkoda, że nie czuję się tak dobrze, jak jej. Ona ma wszystko-gorący chłopak, pracy, sukcesu. Ona jest starsza ode mnie i zakończył studia, ale rodzice nadal ją kocham. Ona ma zamiar się ożenić z chłopakiem Wren Kingston. Czuję się źle dla niej trochę, choć. Jej pierwszy mąż Ian Thomas zginął w wypadku. Ian i jej miał córkę Taylor. Melissa została randki Wren przez rok teraz, ale Wren zaproponował i chciała powiedzieć tak. Ian zmarł cztery lata temu, więc to miało jej to trochę czasu, aby dostać się utraty go i przenieść się do jej związku z Wrena. Wren jest szkicowy facet, choć. On flirtuje ze mną, gdy przychodzi do mojego domu na kolację z rodzicami. To jest naprawdę denerwujące, bo nie chcą angażować się w nim. Kiedyś całował Ian powrotem, gdy on i Melissa właśnie zaczęła spotykać, a ona tak na mnie zły. Nie chciałem, aby rozpocząć ten dramat z Wrena. Ona i Ian w końcu wróciliśmy razem, wyszła za mąż i miała niewielki Taylor Thomas, który jest teraz cztery pięć lat. Ian tylko dostał się do podniesienia Taylor na rok przed śmiercią w wypadku samochodowym.

Więc idę do mojej klasy w Rosewood High. Jest jeszcze dużo czasu przed dzwonkiem. Niektóre muskularny facet wpada na mnie i wszystkie moje książki spadnie na podłogę. I jęk i uklęknąć na podłodze, aby je podnieść. "Przepraszam," mówi cicho. "Nie widziałem cię tam." Nadal jestem zły, choć. "Cóż, uważaj gdzie idziesz, kolego!" On kiwa głową i klęka na podłodze, aby pomóc mi podnieść moje książki. "Pozwól, że ci pomogę, bo spowodował ten bałagan", mówi. Jestem trochę szczęśliwy. On nie wydaje się jak kretyn, ale ja naprawdę nie znam go, więc nie mogę powiedzieć na pewno. Kiedy patrzę w górę, widzę jego niebieskie oczy. Oni są tak fascynujące! Staram się nie patrzeć na nich zbyt długo. Zwracam moją uwagę z powrotem do książek, ale myślę, że zauważył, że spojrzałem na niego. "AP wszystko, co?" mówi, uśmiechając się. Uśmiecham się trochę do tyłu. "No cóż, staram mój najtrudniejszy tutaj", mówię. On kiwa głową i mówi: "Mogę powiedzieć. Bardzo przepraszam za wpadając na ciebie." I nagle czuję się źle dla wrzask. On wydaje się słodkim facetem! "Nie czuję się źle. Jestem naprawdę przykro krzyczy na ciebie. Byłem trochę ślepy o tym, zbyt", mówię. On uśmiecha się do mnie ponownie. "Jestem Toby, a ty jesteś?" Uśmiecham się i przedstawić, "Jestem Spencer." I przed słyszałem nazwę Toby. Musi być Toby Cavanaugh! Myślę, że widziałem go po wcześniej. Jak mógłbym zapomnieć te oczy jego, tak czy inaczej? "Cóż, powinniśmy iść do klasy", mówię. "To był rodzaj zabawy z tobą rozmawiać, Toby." On mówi: "Zgadzam się. Może ci oddam za pukanie książek w dół." Kręcę głową i powiedzieć: "Nie, to jest w porządku," On mruga do mnie. Teraz nie sądzę, że naprawdę rozumie to jako zemsty, chce zabrać mnie na randkę? Jestem bardzo zaskoczony! Uśmiecha się trochę jak on odchodzi. Cholera, on jest tak intrygująca. Moi przyjaciele iść do mnie. "Hej Spencer," mój przyjaciel Hanna mówi. "Kto to był tajemnicą Cutie jesteś po prostu rozmawia? Masz nowego chłopaka?" I rumieniec trochę i potrząsać głową. Mówię jej: "To tylko niektóre goofball który zapukał moje książki na. On jest trochę słodki, ale." Aria wtóruje i mówi: "I gorąco! Należy całkowicie go dla niego, gdyby mu się podoba." I śmiać się i powiedzieć: "Hej Aria, nie powiedziałem, że go lubię. Właśnie spotkałem. Szczerze mówiąc." Hanna klepie mnie po plecach i mówi: "Nigdy nie wiesz. Miłość może być szalona rzecz. Nigdy nie myślałem, że będę musiał zakochanej w Caleb Rivers, ale jestem tutaj, kruszenia na Caleb Rivers! Kiedy on kiedykolwiek będzie mnie zauważy? " Aria śmieje się i mówi: "Musisz być jednym z nim porozmawiać. Nie czekać." Hanna przewraca oczami, "Łatwo ci powiedzieć. Spotkałeś Ezdrasz w barze i się z nim. Aria, miłość jest zbyt proste dla ciebie." Caleb Rivers podchodzi do Hanny i uśmiecha się. "Hej Hanna, dzięki za mówienie Lucas, że potrzebuję miejsca na pobyt. On zaproponował mi swoje miejsce," Caleb mówi. "Wow!" Hanna woła. "Cieszę się, dla Ciebie. Nie ma problemu." Caleb uśmiecha się do niej ponownie. "Czy chcesz iść trochę lodów lub kawy po szkole?" Caleb prosi. "O mój Boże, tak! Chciałabym!" Hanna woła. Caleb uśmiecha się do niej i mówi: "Świetnie. Zobaczymy się po szkole." Hanna jest uśmiechnięty jak idiota. "Myślę, że mam randkę! HA Aria, czekałem około i Caleb przyszedł do mnie." Miłość wydaje bardzo zabawne ... Myślę, że jakby chciał wziąć Toby się. Jego oczko była tak seksowna, po prostu nie wiem, co o tym myśleć już.

Po zajęciach, widzę go ponownie. Toby. On smirks na mnie. "Hej tam, Spencer Hastings. Słyszałem kilka facetów rozmawia o tobie, kiedy byłem w mojej klasie siłowni," Toby mówi mi. I podnieść brwi i zapytać: "Co? Kto?" On mnie informuje: "Niektórzy frajerem nazwie Andrew Campbell i jego przyjaciel Ricky Loftingburg. Znasz ich?" I jęk i kiwać głową, "Andrew jest ten facet, który mnie lubi, a on nie będzie bez odpowiedzi. Szkoda, że po prostu wycofać! O cholera, tutaj przychodzi teraz." Andrew podchodzi i zaczyna uśmiecha się do mnie. "Hej Spencer, myślałem o tobie cały dzień," mówi. "Chcę wiedzieć, jeśli zmieniłeś zdanie. Chcę zabrać cię na randkę." Wzdycham i powiedzieć: "Andrzej, nie, ja nie chcę iść z tobą. Proszę, zostaw mnie w spokoju i przestać zadawać, że." Andrew twierdzi, "Ale Spencer, myślę, że powinieneś dać nam szansę! Byłbym wielki chłopak i traktują cię dobrze." Toby nagle kroki i mówi. "Hej przegrany, wycofać!" Toby krzyczy. "Dlaczego pytasz moja dziewczyna się? Nie podoba mi się to co widzę. Cofnij się, albo ja zmienić swoją twarz, frajerze!" Andrew cofa się trochę. "Czekaj, jesteś chłopakiem Spencera?" Andrew pyta. "Myślałem, że jest wolny!" Co jest Toby robi? "Żaden człowiek, ona jest moja dziewczyna, a ja nie chcę, żebyś już ją gryzie," Toby mówi, i kładzie rękę wokół mnie. "Powiesz mi, jeśli ci przeszkadza już, prawda, kochanie?" "Uh ... tak", mówię, kiwając głową. "Szanuj mój chłopak, Andrew". Blond kiwa głową i mówi: "Sorry chłopaki, ja nie wiedziałem, że razem. Gdybym wiedział, nie musiałbym-" Toby krzyczy: "Ja nie chcę nigdy cię blisko mojej dziewczyny znowu, boga cholerny idioto! " Andrzej kiwa głową, "Dobra stary, ona jest twoja. Chodziło mi nie zaszkodzi," Andrew mówi, i ucieka w zapomnienie. Zwracam się do Toby'ego. "Nie chodzisz! Dlaczego powiedziałeś Andrew, że jesteśmy?" Pytam. "Relax, Spencer, byłem coraz go z pleców," Toby mówi. "Plus, nie podoba mi się to, gdy inni faceci hit na ciebie." I bruzda brwi, "Dlaczego nie?" Toby wzrusza ramię, "Przesłuchanie Andrew wzywam was gorąco w klasie siłowni mnie wściekły, a ja nie wiem dlaczego. I to nie poradzę, że jestem zazdrosny." I podnieść brwi i zapytać z uśmieszkiem, "Więc jeśli jesteś zazdrosny, musisz mnie lubić. Lubisz mnie?" On uśmiecha się i mówi: "Nie powiedziałem nic, kochanie." On smirks na mnie, zaczyna mu się odejść. "Zobaczymy się jutro, Spencer," mówi. Jest coś o Toby Cavanaugh, że jest tak intrygujące!


End file.
